


Behind The Canvas

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode Vll: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Investigator!Finn, M/M, artist!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: 10 years ago the child of Leia and Han Solo's child went missing. 10 years later an artist under the name Kylo Ren in New York emerges. Leia has hope her son is still alive somewhere in the big city. Finn is assigned to investigate and bring her baby back home.





	1. The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Got idea thanks to ladygotchaback on tumblr  
> https://ladygotchabetch.tumblr.com/post/171389316114/skip-is-tired-so-im-almost-done-with-my

Finn yawned as he road the subway, around 5 am he received an unknown number requesting his help. Being a private investigator he made sure said patron was legit. Local diner open 24/7 near the square was good spot enough people- _eyes_ to noticed something,  _just in case_.  The train stopped and Finn got off heading upstairs into the winter breeze, he's thankful there's no snow today.  Just few blocks down Finn reached the diner being welcome by cheery 'good morning'. Diner was fairly small easier to see who comes in and out, far left Finn spotted blue paper boat. 

 _Must be them_.

Whenever meeting clients Finn ask them to bring  an item makes it easier and shrinks the chance of misunderstandings. " Morning are you the Solos?" Finn asked the old couple the man stood up sticking his hand out, " Han Solo my wife Leia you must be the big deal she spoke about." Finn smiled at the neck name shaking Han's hand and then Leia's introducing himself. He sat with making small talk until their order was taken. " Alright what can I do for you two?" Leia frowned looking at Han who patted her hand nodding. She signed pulling at a photo showing young boy smiling wearing space theme pajamas holding a light up sword in front of a Christmas tree.  Finn's chest tighten knowing what the Solos wanted however what they need may not be fulfilled. "  My son Ben Solo, he's....he's a sweet boy. A man Snoke was last seen with Ben, that monster kidnapped  my son! Finn you have to-" Han hushed Leia trying calm her down the heads looking at them turned back to tables. " Listen big deal, Ben he's....we're not a perfect parents but Snoke that bastard-" He paused as the waitress came back with their food, Han quietly thanked the woman and began eating to calm his anger. " Ben he's alive I know he's here somewhere in New York."  Finn poked his food sighing,

" Listen finding missing people is  _tricky_. Low chance finding that person let alone alive. I'll help you just...if Ben can't be found...."

" Then find Snoke  take get rid of that monster. Even-even if Ben is gone at least justice will be served."

Finn looked at the hope and sadness in the couple's eyes.  It amazed him they stilled believed Ben was out there somewhere. Finding there son is slim however this Snoke person Finn vowed to catch him make man pay having the Solos suffer for so long.

" Han. Leia. I give you my word I'll find the whereabouts of your son and bring Snoke in.  **I promise _._ "**

* * *

 

 _Oh boy_. Finn covered his face it's been a week since meeting the Solos and still no leads. This Snoke guy knew how cover his tracks, like guy never existed even.  _Fake name I'm sure. Damn it!_ No wonder search party gave up finding him New York is huge and busy state. Recovering a missing person like finding a needle in a hat stack. This by far is the hardest case Finn took up. Finn's phone vibrated he received a text from his friend Rey.

**_Peanut:_ ** _Hey Finn got us two tickets for the art museum, wear something nice be here at 8 :)_

Finn chuckled placing his phone down, Rey knew ins and outs of New York hopefully this meant she found a lead.  _Or she just wanted to drag me to boring art show._ Finn arrived at the museum wearing a dark blue blazer and black pants, " Finn!" He turned seeing Rey wearing a black dress with stars on them her hair wore down not in her usual three buns. " Please tell me you found something." Rey huffed taking Finn's hand as they walked inside, place was packed  with people wearing elegant attire. " You know they say this artist is the new Jackson Pollock. All his paintings just ooze emotion." Rey explained as they walked pass chatting people, Finn rolled his eyes Rey just smiled and continued to talk.  " His name is Kylo Ren, strange name but that's artists for you. First time he makes a public appearance **ever**." Finn stopped making Rey stop as well. " Rey  you know I'm not an artsy guy so why are we  **really** here?" Rey sighed and pointed to the front, a large painting hanged on the wall covered head to toe with red and black splattered paint. People mumbled admiring the work how it made them feel. At the size of the piece stood a tall man wearing a basic black suit. He pushed a strand of black hair behind his ear, his hair covered the back of his neck. Finn could tell the man didn't want to be here yet tried his best not looking awkward. _Wait a second_. Finn pulled out his wallet grabbing the photo Leia gave him. The little boy's facial features were awfully similar to the tall man. Rey looked at the photo as well and then at the man quickly.

" Finn?"

" Holy shit...it's Ben!" 

 

 


	2. Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you see this * that's warning for verbal and psychical abuse   
> you been warned

_H-he's alive! How? Why!?_

Finn stared at the photo and back at the artist, Rey tapped his shoulder. "  I hope you have a plan to deal with this right?" She had a point, Finn just couldn't go to the man and say ' Hi you're Ben Solo right? ' No that's too risky heavens know what Ben been through if that's even him at all. Last thing Finn wants is make him panic go back to hiding even, or worst this Snoke person kills him. " Wish me luck Rey." She wish him luck and Finn walked over to Kylo still looking at the painting. Finn stood next to him acting natural, he looked at the work up and down even tilting his head. Black and red spilt there seem so  _aggressive_ Finn assume that was intended seeing the worked named _**rage.**_ " Is it beautiful?" Finn turned hearing B-Kylo speak  his voice was rough and horse, as if the man haven't spoken in long period of time. The slight eye widening seemed prove Finn's theory.  _Or maybe he's just not talkative guy_. " Sure it's beautiful, personally I prefer color blue. I wonder what set the artist off though." Kylo simply hummed in response stuffing his hands in his pockets. " This is my first time actually coming to my shows." Finn looked at him confused, " You mean-"

" Mr. Ren! It's time for the presentation to start."

Kylo sighed as if disappointed he needed to go. "  I guess you know who I am....I enjoyed our brief chat. Could I see you again?" Finn smiled reaching into his pocket handing Kylo a business card. Just simple information he worked in garage, Rey's garage just cover up of his  _actual_ job. " Finn..." A chill ran down his spin hearing his name roll of the artist's tongue. " Goodbye hopefully we see each other again soon."  Finn waved as he watched Kylo followed the woman.  _I hope so Ben, I hope so._ The presentation wasn't anything new, Kylo tell his thought process others ask him genetic art questions. Everyone in the crowd ate it up,  _weird_ Finn pondered sure Kylo's voice had  _interest_ but it sounded so fake like the man spent hours upon hours memorizing his lines.  _" First time actually coming to my shows..._ " It could be possible especially with Kylo's body language his eyes always pointing at something else, avoiding eye contact best he can without being noticeable. The show ended everyone gathered around trying to speak with Kylo one-on-one Finn found it pointless to speak with him again so he and Rey  left the museum to catch a taxi.

" So it's him?"

"  I believe so but can't say for sure.  He wanted to talk so gave him my card."

" That's good. What about his parents?"

" *sigh* Can't tell them...not now it's too soon. They waited this long I'm sure they'll wait just bit longer."

" Smart plan. Finn you owe me by the way."

" Yeah I know thanks Rey you're great help."

" Your welcome I'll be expecting nice breakfast before the week ends. And here's my stop goodnight Finn!"

" Night peanut."

Finn got back to his apartment ridding his suit. He plopped on the bed pulling out the photo Leia gave him. " 10 years....and now you're a famous artist." Setting the picture on his nightstand Finn tired going to sleep but no use couldn't stop thinking about Kylo.  Getting up he grabbed his laptop and notepad searching for every and any research about Kylo Ren.

_Let's see who you are._

* * *

 *Kylo entered the elevator ready to head to his room, his phone vibrated before he could push the button.

_**Smith:** come here now._

Kylo sighed typing a code followed by pressing the 21 button. _Please be quick_. The elevator dinged doors sliding open, he clenched his jaw seeing the dark hallway. Robotic like Kylo walked down the hall even though his mind and body screamed to stop.  His body halted stepping under a dull blue light eyes focused on the gray tiled floor refusing to look up. " The money."  Opening his blazer Kylo pulled out a white unopened envelope, he never opened the enevelope. " Well give it here." Once again his body moved on it's own heading towards the shadow figure at end of the room. Kylo held his breath hearing the paper being torn open and then nothing. Hesitant, Kylo lifted his head only to receive a hard back hand slap across the face making him fall. "  **IDIOT!!!** " Kylo tries getting up only to have his hair grabbed forcing him to look into hateful eyes.

" I finally let you show the world your work. and you bring me back CHUMP CHANGE!?"

" Five million is what the museum offered-I couldn't just turn them d-"

" NO EXCUSES!"

Kylo was slapped again, his face burned and pretty sure could taste blood in his mouth. Hair finally released Kylo's head dropped not even daring to rub his face. " I take you in letting you create work of art and you come back with shit pay for shit painting." Kylo worked hard on that painting all the praises he receive were pointless now.

" Get out of my sight consider yourself lucky i even let you have a piece of this money. Now got make me some actual art!" 

" Yes Snoke."

Kylo got up and left not looking back, once in the elevator and as went down from 21, he scream punching the wall as tears rolled down his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kylo :'(


	3. Sketchbook

Finn sighed in frustrating closing his laptop. He searched everything yet information about Kylo was bare. Social media only had his work and work progress, _no photos of his face_. Other websites were more focus on Kylo's artwork than the artist. Finn theorized this being Snoke's doing or again Kylo is a introverted man. Finn buried his face in his pillow groaning, this will be the hardest case he ever worked with. _Ugh I need to sleep...._ Finn closed his eyes only to open them yet again hearing his phone vibrate. _Seriously!?_ Grabbing his phone Finn arched his eyebrow seeing the text was from unknown number.

 **_Unknown:_ ** _Can we talk?_

_I'm sorry, who is this?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _It's Kylo from the art show....is this Finn?_

Finn stared at the phone screen surprised, he didn't think Kylo will contact him this quickly, at all even. However if Kylo wants to talk this is Finn's chance to know the man better and hopefully _help him_.

_Yeah this is Finn what's up?_

**_Unknown:_**   _Would you like to met for coffee?_

_Sure man! What time and where?_

**_Unknown_** _: 3pm at  Edgar Allen's_ _Coffee_

_Cool see you then._

Finn checked the time seeing he had an hour, good news the  coffee shop wasn't to far from his apartment. _I got time for quick shower._ After his shower, Finn put on black long sleep, pants, and his brown jacket his friends Poe gave as a gift. Before stepping inside the shop Finn stared at the window wondering if Kylo came before him. _Guess he did beat me here_ . Inside in back corner sat Kylo wearing all black and long black scarf drawing in a sketchbook. " Hey man." Kylo said nothing moving his bag of the chair so Finn can sit. He noticed long strands of hair covering side of Kylo's face, there was a slight bruise on his cheek. _Wonder how that happen?_ " So um Kylo you wanted to talk?" Kylo nodded his head closing his sketchbook.

“ I really liked our con-short conversation yesterday. I….never talked to many people especially **that many** from last night.”

“ Guess that means my company was _enjoyable_?”

Kylo gave a small smile, Finn ignored the slight wince that followed. “ So Mr.Artist planning your next project now?” Kylo hummed taking sip of his tea sliding his book towards Finn. Opening it Finn gave silent gasp amazed at the sketches. Most impressive was hyper realistic drawings of the shop and people in it. “ Kylo these are amazing!” Kylo lowered his head as he gave a slight bigger smile again wincing. “ T-thank you Finn.I don’t have any ideas right now but I just wanted to talk with you.” That feeling came back again Finn not sure why but something about Kylo saying his name with that rough voice made him _feel_ certain way. Besides the case Finn did want to spend time with the man everything about Kylo himself the mystery behind him….he was curious.

“ Well I’m here so what you wanted chat about?”

* * *

 Kylo rarely talked to anyone, he never even went out much for many years. Even if he did Kylo would be by Snoke’s side. Thankfully ever since submitting his work to museums Snoke let Kylo move around _freely_ . He’s positive Snoke had eyes on him that’s why he used burner phone to contact Finn. Last night the only thing that help Kylo sleep for once was Finn. He couldn’t explain why but Kylo knew he could _trust_ Finn,  he was the type who could _understand_ someone. Just being near the man Kylo felt _save_ . _Keep dreaming Ren…_ Kylo’s smile dropped once again his cheek still sore from Snoke’s assault. “ Hey Kylo you okay? You seem be in bit of pain.” Kylo looked at Finn’s concerned expression, he looked away covering his bruised cheek. “ It-it’s nothing I feel down last night. Drank little too much. I’m fine really.” Finn opened his mouth wanting to say something but closed it, Kylo sighed in relief. 

" Ever been to an aquarium?"

" Huh?"

" An aquarium you know giant fish zoo."

" No I haven't."

"  Great we're going then! Before you say no you'll get some cool sketches!"

" Alright."

The aquarium was beautiful, Kylo wanted to stay in the place forever. Each exhibit he pull out his sketchbook drawing the various fish an animals, the sharks were his favorite. " Kylo look their feeding the otters!"  Kylo watched Finn's excitement in awe, he couldn't help but draw him making sure to capture his expression.  _Beautiful_... Closing the book, he smiled knowing what his next project will be. " Otters are cool things man, hey want check out the penguins next?"  Kylo wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't stay longer than needed.  _Snoke wouldn't like that_..." I want to sadly I have to go now Finn, I'm sorry." Finn smile fell sadden their outing was now over. " I hope we can do this again." Finn grinned, " I hope so too."

 _Canvas.....paint.....brushes_....

Kylo tied his hair into a ponytail seeing he had everything he needed. Picking up his brush he dipped it in bucket of midnight blue paint, flicking the blush  the blue splashed onto white. The steps repeated with  various tones of blues, greens, and purple covering the entire canvas. Kylo loved his process gave him chance to let go unleash his emotions onto the canvas. Few days later his work was done proud of himself, the splattered formed a shark and a figure of  man.  _Calm_. Kylo thought naming his work. " Looks good." Kylo turned around seeing Snoke, he gulped not speaking nor looking at the man.  _Please be good please be good._ He screamed in his head as Snoke walked closer. Kylo flinched feeling pat on his back he looked up seeing a satisfying  grin on face, he wasn't sure to be relived or to cringe at the creepy smile. " My artist- **this** looks promising. Well done Kylo." He didn't look at Snoke only mumbled a 'thank you sir', Kylo gasped feeling his chin grabbed force to look into the older man's eyes. 

"  **12 million or more if they don't accept take it to someone else that will. Understand?"**

" Y-yes sir..."

" Heh good boy."

 

 


	4. Muse

  * _doesn't talk much_
  * _always drawing something_
  * _favorite color is black and red_
  * _does not like the press_



Finn chewed on his pen reading over his notes about Kylo Ren. Been almost a week  since the aquarium the two haven't meet again.  All Finn received when contacting Kylo was ' _Sorry, very busy on project_. '  Finn sighed placing his head on the table. This case really has him inpatient- _anxious._

" Finn!"

Lifting his head Finn saw Rose with her arms folding across her chest. " What?" Rose rolled her eyes picking up Finn's notepad. " So you're just going over four lines or..." Finn huffed taking his notepad from her, leave it to Rose Tico always get her way.  " He's busy with art project not much I can do." Rose arched her eyebrow knowing her friend was hiding something. " Okay I asked about him at museums but.... _it wasn't good info_." Finn mumbled feeling his face become warm. Rose giggled seating next Finn all ears to what he found.

" Well the owner of the museum could stop babbling about how hot Kylo is."

" Well is he?"

".....  **Anyway** she did tell me something weird. Kylo's work been featured in the museum for a while now. Yet only know he actually shows his face." 

" Why's that?"

" I don't know something about value of work and reputation. Guess money was tight Kylo figured he show his face."

Rose hummed to herself pondering Finn's observation.  _Or maybe Snoke was tight on money_. " Hey Rose ever heard of Snoke?"  She shook her head not even sure  _what_ a Snoke is. For all they knew Snoke could be fake name, smart move for person to kidnap another.  _If I can get closer to Kylo maybe he'll open up tell me some secrets..."_ Breaking out his thought Finn's phone vibrated, a message from unknown user.  _Speak of the devil_.

 ** _Unknown:_ ** _Can you come to the Queens Museum today? I want to show you something_

_Sure what time?_

_**Unknown:** Can you head over now?_

_On my way._

Finn grabbed his jacket ready to head out. " Was that him? * gasp* I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Rose grabbed coat following Finn.  Normally he say no due to case being risky, but Finn has soft spot for Rose she can handle herself. Besides she always returns favor paying for lunch or next taxi ride.

* * *

Arriving at the Museum, Finn stopped Rose before they headed inside. " Remember missing person case." Rose nodded her head understanding of course she never blow Finn's cover he just needed to say it out loud. Inside, Kylo was seating down a bench once again drawing in his sketchbook. " Whoa he's cute!"Finn shushed her trying not to blush. 

" Hello Finn." Finn turned around facing Kylo. " H-hey man. Uh this is my friend Rose hopefully it's okay she tagged along with me?" Kylo shrug his shoulders not caring too much, at least Finn thought so anyway. " I guess you can see too but no pictures." Rose nodded her head giving Finn her cell phone. Kylo gave quick smile satisfied, " Follow me." Going to the elevator the three went to the highest floor, as the door open Finn and Rose's jaw dropped.  Across the room was a large canvas, many mixtures of blues and greens forming a shark and a man. Finn walked closer to get better look. 

" You preferred the color blue....do you like it?"

The painting was amazing leaving Finn awestruck. " Did you make this for Finn?" Rose asked telling gaping at beautiful colors. Kylo slowly nodding his head looking away from the two, Finn noticed the tall man's ears turning pink.  _Cute..._ " Guess you can say Finn was my muse." Rose gave a huge grin trying not to make a sound as she latched  onto Finn's arm excited. He patted her shoulder gesturing her to calm down. 

" Kylo I....man it's incredible."

" That's good, I wanted you to see first before the public. Considered your friend lucky she saw for free."

Rose thanked Kylo allowing her the opportunity. Next thing Finn knew Rose grabbed her phone heading back to the elevator leaving him and Kylo alone. " She's ah _energetic_." Finn laughed agreeing with Kylo, Rose is a very lively person she's the reason he became a private investigator. Finn sighed he **needed** to get bottom of this case, put the Solos at ease, and also save Ben Solo. " You know I was worried about this piece." Finn looked at Kylo staring at his work. "  Scarred  _he_ wouldn't like it." Finn arched his eyebrow curious on at _he_ part, Kylo noticed. " The buyer I mean." Kylo replied with uneasy tone, Finn watched as Kylo unbaled his fists.  " What's in important  **you** like it Finn that makes me happy....calm even." Finn eyed the title name at the bottom corner of the canvas. " I make you feel calm Kylo?" Kylo gave a small smirk looking at the ground.  Finn felt warm on inside knowing this yet he also felt sad knowing who  _he_ might be, heaven knows if Kylo's every been happy.

" Finn..."

" Yeah?

" The owner of the museum is treating me to dinner tomorrow. Would..."

" Would you like me to join you?"

" Yes!- I-if you're not busy anyway."

Kylo played with the zipper of his jacket sighing in relief, Finn chuckled at the cute reaction. " I *ahem* I should be going now. I'll text you about the dinner later. Tell Rose I said goodbye." They parted ways and Finn went off searching for Rose. He found her ogling the nude Greek sculptures. " Having fun?" Rose just mumbled eyes still focused on the chiseled marble chests. " I'm meeting Kylo tomorrow for dinner." Like lighting, Rose turned around grabbing hold of Finn demanding details. " ISITADATE?HEASKEDYOUOUT?ORDIDYOUASKHIM?" Finn placed hand over her mouth quietly shushing her. The wondering eyes looked away Finn lead Rose out the museum calling for a taxi.

" Kinda cool you're dating a famous artist."

" He's not famous Rose.  His parent's would've been found him by now."

" Good point. But it's a date right?"

" Maybe? This is a serious case Rose. Need to get close yes but...last thing I want is to botch everything up."

_Still need info on this Snoke guy._

" Well I think you two make a cute couple. Just be careful okay. Can't have my hero turn up missing on me."

" Ha.Don't worry I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to add Rose ^-^  
> So this chapter was just Finn's pov so next chapter will be Kylo's pov....oh boi


	5. Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long finals week is coming soon :c

Kylo stared at his suits resting on his bed. Two black, one dark gray, and blue suit.  _This one_. Kylo picked up the blue one smiling, along with white button up Finn surely would love the look.  _Finn...._ Kylo never felt this way towards someone,  **ever**. The minute Finn spoke to him Kylo wanted more, out of everyone Kylo has meet Finn his kindness was  _real_. 

_Don't screw this up Ren._

Kylo took extra care making sure he looked good and presentable, needed make special date-occasion count. " You look nice." Kylo jumped turning around quickly seeing Snoke. His heart raced panic as to why old man was here let alone wanted. " Off somewhere?"  Kylo avoided eye contact, he walked towards the mirror to put on his tie. " Owner invited me to dinner." Kylo heard an intrigued ' oh ' that gave him goosebumps. : Just you?" Kylo looked at the mirror seeing Snoke's observing him in the distance. Kylo liked Finn, last thing he wants is Snoke ruining his friendship. " Just me." He replied still messing with his tie. Snoke mumbled the word pity going to the mirror. Kylo held his breath as bony fingers touched his shoulder. Snoke said nothing fixing Kylo's tie, trying to read Kylo's body language.

" There now you're ready."

" T-thanks..."

Kylo moved away and went to collect his wallet and sketchbook before heading out the door. " Kylo."  _What now_? Kylo wanted to leave. Snoke was searching for something, a gut feeling. " If the owner ask you to put together another show make sure the money's good or no deal."  Kylo just nodded his head exiting his room quickly without a single goodbye. 

* * *

Kylo waited in the lobby sketching people that came in and out. Sketching calmed his nerves, 5 minutes passed and he became worried.  _He's on his way it's fine._ Kylo told himself  focusing his attention on the lobster tank. " Nice suit, I like it."  The artist eyes lit up seeing Finn standing in front of him. " Hey man sorry I was late, but it's New Yor-" Kylo hugged Finn but quickly let go. " S-sorry, um table is ready." Finn chuckled following Kylo and the waiter. Their table was near window giving nice harbor, perfect landscape drawing.

" So the owner are they running late?" Kylo smirked only a little, " Something came up she didn't want dinner go to waste." It wasn't a  _lie_   but more as good luck, Kylo had Finn all to himself no interruptions.  _So far so good_. Kylo thought enjoy the conversation he was having with Finn. It surprised Kylo how much he talked yet he didn't want to stop. " When did you start liking to draw-knew this was your calling?" Kylo frown slowly chewing his food.  _"  You have great potential Ben. Your parents are holding you back._ " Kylo shrug his shoulders, " Kid I guess...." Finn nodded his head changing the subject Kylo was thankful for that.

" This was nice date." Kylo paused looking at Finn as if he misheard the man." Date?" Finn chuckled, "  Might as well since it's just two of us." Kylo rubbed back of his neck smiling. " Does that mean we're couple now?" Finn giggled, " Maybe so."  Kylo grabbed Finn's hand calling for taxi.

" Where are going?"

" You'll see."

Finn stared at large skyscraper in awe. Kylo pulled Finn inside taking him to elevator selecting the 19th floor. " Man I knew artist had nice pay  but this is-Wow." Kylo grinned seeing Finn's expression to his apartment. Turning on light the room was clean yet modern filled with black. Finn saw fish tank of black beta fish swimming around it's sunken ship. " That's 9E."  Kylo answered helping Finn take off his jacket.

" Nice place. I couldn't imagine keeping this place spotless while painting." 

" Yeah I have Studio a floor above. I have some smaller works in my room."

Finn followed Kylo to bedroom which was bit messier. Clothes scattered around basket, unmade bed, desk covered with papers, floor stained with paint. " Now this looks more like my room." Finn sat on the bed admiring the nightly view out the window. Kylo sat next to him unsure what to do next. " F-Finn? Finn turned his humming,  _breath....just breath,_ Finn placed his hand over Kylo finally his body relaxed.

" I like you...."

" Yeah?"

" More...than a friend."

Kylo watched Finn's eyes flash at his and back to the ground. " Sorry. I-never felt like this towards someone." Kylo moved his hand away only have Finn take it back. " I feel same way." Two meet each other's eyes, fingers intertwined with another. Kylo slowly leaned forward and Finn did the same. Their faces were so close Kylo closed his eyes.  

Both jumped hearing door bell ring....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doors the worst cockblock in fiction >:/


	6. Not a chapter update

I'm going to focus on finishing my cult au fic. Once that's finally finished I'll go back to working on this one. All got ideas how I want story to end!

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed :D and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
